Forgiveness Gives Pleasure
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: AU/ Ciel misunderstands Sebastian's intentions and that leads to trouble. CielXSebastian/ Slight OOC/ Lemons :3 Enjoy!


**HEY GUYS! MY FIRST BLACK BUTLER FIC EVUUUURR! Anyone excited as I am?! Wait... This fandom still doesn't know me... WELL, YOU SHALL! Just so you know, this is my first yaoi lemon ever, so it was kinda difficult to write :/ BUT I ENJOYED IT NONETHELESS! Imagining those two doing such actions almost makes me have a nosebleed #-# But, I still love them, they're cute together, I really do hope they end up together, even though they might not. I STILL CLING TO THAT SMALL RAY OF HOPE! SO WHO'S WITH MEH?! Anywayssss, this idea just came on it's own so yeah... Without further ado, Read and Enjoy~! :3**

Ciel Phantomhive, a first year high-schooler, is widely known in his school. Why? You ask. Easy, he's simply dating one of the hottest guys in school, Sebastian Michealis. Sebastian is a third year high-schooler known for his playfulness, he was also a former player. Now, you're probably wondering; how the heck could a first year student attract such an important figure?

Sebastian was simply attracted to Ciel's mysterious, mighty, cocky, overly prideful, evil intentioned, dark aura that imitated from him. Don't forget that intimidating gaze Ciel gives. His eyes were simply intoxicating. Well, it's more like eye since he always had his right eye covered with an eye-patch. In Sebastian's opinion, it only made him look more attractive.

And of course, since Sebastian had his eyes on Ciel, he tormented and teased that poor soul until Ciel had had enough and kicked the older male where the sun never shines. Later that day, Sebastian patiently waited for Ciel outside the school so he could apologize. When Ciel accepted the apology and gave Sebastian one of the purest smiles he has _ever_ seen, hell broke loose and that's when the said male lost his sanity and dragged Ciel into an alley and kissed the hell out of him.

Of course, Sebastian was a man of pride, deciding to take responsibility, he asked Ciel to be his boyfriend. What other choice did Ciel have other than to accept? And that's when those two became the infamous couple of the school.

Speaking the truth, Ciel loved Sebastian dearly but, the said man can be a horny bastard at times. Whenever he had the chance, he'd drag Ciel somewhere isolated to make out or even have sex! Ciel wasn't _that_ against the idea of having sex with his boyfriend, mind him, he was still a teenager with active hormones but still, having too much sex could hurt your back, like hell, and make you feel sore at places you'd rather not. Especially since Sebastian likes it rough.

Today was one of the said days, Ciel getting dragged into a bathroom stall and being kissed like there's no tomorrow.

"Seb-Sebastian, stop." Ciel said as he tried to get his boyfriend off of him.

Said male only brought Ciel closer to him, feeling every inch of his body on him. He ignored his boyfriend's protests and continued on giving him butterfly kisses and biting playfully on that smooth, baby-like skin.

"Sebastian, I'm serious, we're at school!" The young male whispered-shouted. Getting caught by a student or worse, a teacher, was so not on his to-do list.

Sebastian sighed as he stopped his actions and looked at the boy in his arms in the eyes and said, "Is it so wrong to show affection to someone you care about?"

"I'm not saying it's wrong," Ciel frowned, "It's just that, you keep jumping on me whenever you have the chance!"

Raising a brow in confusion, "What's so wrong with that?" Sebastian asked.

Pushing Sebastian's arms away Ciel said, "It makes me feel that you're only going out with me to fulfill your sexual desires! What am I, a freaking toy?! This always happens, every time I go to your place to watch a movie together, like any normal couple, you just decide to have sex and that ruins our moment together. Or the time when it was supposed to be our first date you just pushed me into some dark alley and just had your way with me! I don't want that, I really don't!"

"What are you saying? That we can't have sex anymore?!"

Ciel groaned in frustration, "Ugh! You're not getting it! You know what? That's it. I've had enough!"

Sebastian's eyes widened, afraid of hearing the rest of the speech knowing very well where this was going to end, "Wait, Ciel-"

"No! That's it Sebastian. It's over..." Just as he was turning around to leave the stall, he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Ciel, wait!"

Bangs covered Ciel's teary eyes as he yanked his arm back and mumbled a small, "Excuse me," and walked out; leaving the stunned older male in a state of shock.

That day, Ciel was thankful that the next day was going to be a weekend, and that his parents are on a vacation. His father would probably tell him, "I told you so." Ciel's father was rather against the idea of him dating that former playboy; afraid he'd hurt his precious son.

Ciel chuckled bitterly, well, talk about a psychic father. The boy wasn't sure if he over reacted. Well, did he? Truthfully speaking, he believed he did have a point but, he didn't have to end it, did he? Cause the feeling of breaking up with someone you obviously still are head over heels for sure hurts like a bitch.

And so, the weekend passed just like that. Ciel, in his room, just crying or sleeping. Nothing more, nothing less.

Leaving the bed that Monday morning was rather hard. The young boy would prefer staying in that warm welcoming sensation but, sadly, school was more important. Once he got out of his room, changed his clothes, and did everything he had to do, his tummy grumbled indicating it's need for food. Ciel sighed as he walked to the kitchen then abruptly stopped. What should he make? _How _should he even make it? Sebastian was always at his house, at this time of day, with one of his yummy sandwiches in his hand waiting to be eaten by his lovely boyfriend.

Ciel bit his lip, refusing to let the hot tears that welled up in his eyes trickle down his cheeks. He sniffled and wiped his tears off, deciding to buy breakfast on the way, he then made his way to school.

School was rather peaceful, it kept his mind busy and away from those painful memories. All day, he hadn't seen nor did he sense any small trace or presence of Sebastian. Maybe he was ignoring him... Well, Ciel did end there relationship so that was to be expected.

On his way out of school, he was stopped by a couple girls that were obviously third year students.

"Hey chibi, where's Sebastian? He didn't come to school today." One of the girls said.

Ciel frowned, he didn't have enough energy to retort to the 'chibi' part but, the part about Sebastian did attract his attention.

He sighed and said, "I dunno. He's probably home sick or something."

The three girls looked at the retreating figure of the young male with confusion. Why did he sound as if he doesn't care? Wasn't Sebastian his boyfriend?

And so, days passed like that and it was Friday today. Ciel frowned. Sebastian hadn't come to school all week, was he okay? He didn't get in an accident did he? But still, that didn't mean Ciel could stop worrying. The guy lives on his own for God's sake!

Before he knew it, Ciel found himself in front of his ex's apartment door instead of school. Oh well, skipping a day of school wouldn't kill him. Plus, checking if Sebastian was alright was his top priority right now.

Taking a deep breath, he hesitantly knocked on the door.

_Knock. Knock._

No answer. Ciel frowned.

Again.

_Knock. Knock._

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Ciel sighed as he fumbled with his bag trying to find the key to the apartment Sebastian had given him before; saying he was welcomed anytime. Finally finding the key, he inserted it in the key-hole and slowly twisted it. The door made a sound as a sign that it opened.

He slowly opened the door, and then turned on the lights. What awaited him was a rather poor excuse of a living room. Broken glass here and there, torn pillows scattered around, garbage mounted almost everywhere. He made his way towards the windows, careful where he's stepping, and then opened the curtains and the window. He breathed in some fresh air and continued his search.

"Sebastian..." He said in a low voice. He cleared his throat and said again, in a louder voice, "Sebastian! Are you in here?"

He came closer to the bedroom and silently knocked the door, "Sebastian," he whispered as he slowly opened the door. Right there, he noticed a huge bundle sleeping soundly in bed. A wave of relief washed over him once he knew that Sebastian was in no form of danger. He then made his way to the bed and shook the older man gently, "Sebastian, Sebastian wake up." He said softly.

The said man groaned as he tried to get his eyes used to the emitting light. He then slowly opened his eyes and focused on the man in front of him.

"Ciel...?" He muttered under his breath, eyes widening in surprise, he said while suddenly hugging the said male, "Ciel!"

Ciel froze in his place, he didn't know how to act. He didn't even know that Sebastian would attack him with a hug.

Seconds later, Sebastian finally realized what he's doing and quickly, yet gently, pushed Ciel away, "S-sorry..." He stuttered and then tried to fake a sheepish smile, "I didn't mean that. You probably hate it." Another moment passes and Sebastian asks what's really on his mind, "So... What are you doing here?"

The younger boy averted his gaze from his former lover, the ground looked really interesting at the moment. Taking a deep breath he said, "I'm here to-"

He was cut when Sebastian said, "Wait, we'll talk later. I just... Need to have a quick shower, I probably stink." He looked away in embarrassment.

Ciel nodded lightly, he actually did smell sort of bad. He watched the older male walk out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Well, might as well tidy the living a room a little bit.

Thirty minutes later, sort of done with the living room, Ciel was _trying_, emphasize trying, to cook something for Sebastian. That dude probably ate nothing the past week. Trying, again, emphasize trying, to concentrate on the sizzling piece of meat, Sebastian went out of the bathroom wearing nothing but black pants with a yellow towel draped on his shoulders, his black wet hair sticking on his face making him look just a tiiiiiney bit sexy.

Ciel looked at Sebastian in astonishment. It sure have been a while since he saw him looking like that. Noticing that the older male was looking back at him he averted his eyes back to the piece of meat and said, rather harshly, "Could you please go wear a shirt? I feel uncomfortable with being in the same room with a half-naked older guy."

_Stab._

Right there, in the heart. Sebastian frowned, this time not trying to hide it, he slowly made his way towards his favorite boy and hugged him from behind. He felt Ciel turn stiff under his touch.

"Let go." The young one ordered.

"No."

"The meat's going to get burned..." Ciel's voice almost cracked.

"No..." This time, Sebastian whispered it softly, "To hell with meat! I don't really care!" He brought Ciel closer to him, "What care about is you! This past week has been a living hell for me. Look, I didn't mean for us to end like that, and I never meant for you to think that I only thought of you as a toy to pass time! Ciel..." He paused for a bit, "I love you. I love you dearly, and I care for you, and I never want you to get hurt."

Sebastian's eyes widened as he heard the boy in his arms sniff, "Really?" Sebastian slowly turned Ciel in his arms so he could see his face, "Do you really love me?" By now tears where trickling down his baby-like face.

"Really." Sebastian smiled softly at him.

"Really, really?"

"Really, really, _really_!"

Ciel threw himself in Sebastian's arms, tears still falling down his face, "I love you. I love you. I love you." He kept chanting on and on.

Sebastian pulled Ciel a little from him and then kissed him fully on the lips. Of course, Ciel kissed back almost instantly. Still in the middle of the heated kiss, Sebastian held Ciel from his thighs and forced him to wrap his legs around him then placed him on the kitchen table, never once breaking the kiss.

Sebastian traced his tongue on Ciel's lower lip, seeking for entrance, which Ciel willingly allowed him. Once Ciel felt his lover's tongue brush his, he moaned a little. Sebastian instantly pulled away, still holding the delicate boy in his arms, "S-sorry, I'll start working on my self control."

Ciel frowned as he twisted his hips against Sebastian's. Sebastian bit his lower lip preventing himself from moaning, "You're a man!" The young one said, "Take responsibility for what you started, and finish it." He continued as he pointed his finger at the now-very-tight-pants of his.

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh out loud. Once he calmed down a bit he leaned in and whispered huskily in the small one's ear, "You sure?" He licked his earlobe, "No take backs."

Ciel whimpered under his touch and nodded, "Y-yes." Once again, Ciel was attacked by a kiss on the lips. He could feel how eager his boyfriend was, how much he missed him, how much he cared for him, how much he _loved_ him. Ciel's hands trailed up and were wrapped around Sebastian's neck, bringing him closer, wanting to feel him, wanting to be closer.

He tugged a bit on the black hair as he pulled back and whispered, "Bed. Now."

Sebastian didn't need to be told twice, with an inhuman speed, Sebastian went to the bedroom still kissing Ciel.

He layed him on the bed then trailed his lips down Ciel's neck, sucking, biting and licking; making sure to leave angry red marks in his wake. The way Ciel writhed under him just made him more aroused. The cute sounds that left those soft pink lips of his were music to Sebastian's ears. Nuzzling his face into the young one's neck, he breathed in his scent, damn he missed him. He slowly trailed his lips back to his face, kissing Ciel's jawline, cheeks, eyes, forehead, then the tip of his lips, making sure his lips lingered there then finally, kissed those waiting lips.

His hands trailed up from the younger one's waist up to his neck then slowly started undoing the shirt's buttons. He slowly and sensually trailed his hands and up down his chest,making sure to savor this moment. His skin felt so soft and cold under his touch. Ciel broke the kiss as a soft moan left his lips, Sebastian's touches felt like fire on his skin, they were amazingly intoxicating and addicting. He felt Sebastian's lips slowly trail down his neck, stopping for a bit to nibble on his collarbone then continue there way down.

Sebastian stopped as he licked Ciel's nipple, then blowing air on it. After that, he brought it in his mouth and started sucking it and licking it then blowing air on it. That sensation was too much for Ciel for he couldn't keep himself from twitching and moaning his boyfriend's name out loud. Sebastian smirked, suddenly feeling very proud, if only doing that had his favorite boy on the edge, what would be the result of the coming actions? His hands slowly trailed down to the hem of Ciel's pants as he did the same with the other nipple, making sure to bite the tip when he was done. Ciel screamed, from pain or pleasure he didn't know, but what he did know is that he was too lost in the sensation to even care.

Sebastian's lips then followed his hands, slowly trailing kisses as his hands started undoing Ciel's pants. He then, ever so slowly and teasingly, started removing Ciel's pants and underwear together. Once they were removed, Sebastian back up for a bit, watching his masterpiece. Ciel was panting, trying to catch his breath while red painted his baby-like cheeks and his eye covered with a haze of pleasure and lust. Sebastian made his way up to Ciel's face, kissing him on the lips again while slowly removing the black eye-patch. Ciel eagerly responded as he rapped his arms around him and brought him closer. Sebastian then slowly pulled back, staring at the arousing face that was displayed in front of him; mismatched eyes stared right back at him with the same affection.

Ciel always hated his eyes. Ever since he was born, his eyes color annoyed him, it always brought unwanted attention; he had one dark blue eye and another was purple. The only people who are allowed to remove the eye-patch was his parents and Sebastian. The first time they were making out, Sebastian removed the eye-patch which had Ciel throw a tantrum and ignored him for the next couple hours before the young boy felt guilty and explained everything to Sebastian. Ciel was surprised by his boyfriend's reaction, he expected many things but not for him to laugh. That day, Ciel spent it in Sebastian's arms on his couch with Sebastian saying how much his eye color attracted him and made the young male look attractive. Now, was not an exception.

Sebastian's hand trailed down again, finding the member they're searching for. He squeezed it slightly, still looking at Ciel's face, the way he made those cute noises, and the way he even looked under him, it made Sebastian's pants tighten. The way he wriggled under him with each slight squeeze made him absolutely cute. Sebastian slowly increased his speed, his hand going up and down making sure to watch every expression played on Ciel's face. Then he made his way down to Ciel's shaft and licked the pre-cum off the tip.

"A-ahh!" Ciel moaned as he felt Sebastian blow air at the tip after licking it. The feeling of the cold air just made him harder. The older male slowly then licked Ciel's member from the bottom to the top before putting it in his mouth and sucking it. The way Sebastian, bit and sucked it had Ciel on the edge and just as he was about to release Sebastian stopped his ministrations and smirked at him.

"Ah, ah, ah. We can't have you come yet, now can we?" Ciel panted and watched the already half-naked guy above him undo his pants and remove them, his underwear following. Ciel stared at him and made sure to memorize every curve, every muscular line displayed in front of him. Sebastian simply looked, _beautiful._ He hesitantly placed his hands on the older male's neck and slowly traced his delicate and small fingers down his glorious body. The man looked breathe-taking. Then he had Sebastian lay down as his small hands made there way towards the big erection and started moving up and down.

The look on Ciel's face was priceless, as if he was a kid trying to explore a new game. The small innocent pink tongue darted out and licked the tip of the man's shaft lying beneath him, trying to mimic what had been done to him. He felt Sebastian freeze and his breath hitch in his throat. The young boy smiled wickedly as he did the same, licking the tip and sucking it while his hands went up and down. Sebastian started panting as he felt himself close to release. Sure, the boy didn't have much experience but, the way those small hands and innocent pure looking eyes curiously looked at him just had him over the edge. Before he came in the boy's mouth he switched their position, dominating Ciel.

Sebastian brought two finger and placed them in front of the boy's mouth, "Suck," he commanded. Without a second thought, the small pink tongue darted from the soft pink lips and licked the fingers before putting them in his mouth and sucking them. He looked at Sebastian, with the haze of lust and passion and the old male growled. Once he was sure that his fingers were wet enough, he removed them from they boy's mouth and placed them at the once ignored opening. He slowly inserted a finger inside the young boy. Ciel gasped at the uncomfortable feeling, it didn't hurt much it just felt weird. Sebastian then inserted the second finger and the young male shut his eyes as tears trickled down his cheeks, the burning sensation was just unbearable. Sebastian bent down and licked Ciel's tears then whispered comforting words in the boy's ear. His hot breath sent shivers down Ciel's spine.

Sebastian slowly started moving his fingers searching for that certain spot. Ciel screamed out Sebastian's name once he felt him touch a bundle of nerves. The older male smirked as he moved his fingers faster hitting that spot. Every time, he buried them deeper inside never failing to pleasure Ciel. He then removed his fingers and hovered over the young male to open the drawer in the bed side table and get a small bottle. After that he opened the bottle and squeezed it, he rubbed the jelly substance over his erection and then placed the tip in front of Ciel's opening. Sebastian slowly inserted himself inside of Ciel, once he was fully inside he stopped waiting for the young boy that was clutching onto him for dear life, to get used to the unfamiliar sensation. Ciel felt as if the pain was eating him inside out, and it burned him to no end.

"Shh... It's alright." Sebastian huskily whispered in Ciel's ear sending shivers down his spine, "It'll feel better soon." He comforted. The young boy hesitantly nodded his head, waiting for Sebastian to move. As if on cue, the said male started moving slowly, waiting for his favorite boy to adjust to his size. Speeding up his pace, he suddenly hit Ciel's prostate and had the young male scream in ecstasy. Again again, as he sped up more he hit that bundle of nerves with an unfailing accuracy.

The older male straightened up a bit and stared at the scene played in front of him. Ciel's eyes shut tight with his lips partially parted allowing those melodic tunes out, his hair disheveled and forehead glistened with sweat, cheeks that were painted in red and a trail of drool making it's way down to his neck that was covered in angry red bite marks, and those small hands of his clutching the sheets as if his life depended on it. He looked so vulnerable, as if he could break any second. Sebastian growled, a wave of possessiveness washing over him. Only _he_ could make Ciel feel that way, only _he_ could watch Ciel like that, only _he_ could even _touch _him like that, only _his _name would come out of these soft plumb lips, _only him._

_Mine. _Yes, Ciel was _his. _And _his_ only.

Ciel could feel himself getting closer as Sebastian pumped into him harder and faster each time; his moans getting louder, he could even feel his voice go hoarse from all the screaming. He guessed that Sebastian knew that once he felt tall slender fingers circle his member and move up and down at the same pace his boyfriend was moving. Ciel screamed out loud in pure pleasure as he came. Not so long after Sebastian bit hard on Ciel's neck, making sure to add a very noticeable mark with the collection to make everyone see that the boy writhing underneath him was his, as he came hard inside of him, spilling everything he had to give.

Seconds later, Sebastian removed himself from inside Ciel and layed next to him covering both of them with the long forgotten blanket and circled his big arms around Ciel's small frame. He nuzzled his face in the young male's neck, taking in his scent. Oh, how he missed him.

"I missed you..." Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he stared down at his loved one. That surprised expression turned into a loving one as he smiled softly and said, "I missed you too."

"I shouldn't have made a big deal out of this and acted irrationally."

The older male frowned, "No, it wasn't your fault. You were right, I shouldn't ha-" Sebastian cut himself as he sniffed and said, "Ciel?"

Said male looked at the older one in confusion and said, "Yeah?"

"We forgot the meat."

"..."

"SHIT!"

****_BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I DO NOT EDIT MY WORK, EDITING IS SO NOT A FRIEND OF MINE! SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES AND/OR SENTENCE ERRORS!_ Now that I got that through... **SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PRETTY WEIRD HUH? But, imagining Ciel looking like that... GOSH THAT'S SO CUTE AND SMEXY! I sound like a perv :/ Well not that I'm not XD AND I'M PROUD! The end was pretty random actually. When I was done writing the lemon part and started scrolling up I noticed that I said that Ciel was making some meat or something so I was like, "OMG! I FORGOT TO SAY HE REMOVED IT!" But when I tried to add that part I didn't know how to, so I decided to finish the one-shot with that XD Well, I really hope you enjoyed my first yaoi lemon, and hopefully there will be more to come. I'm currently working on my first multi-chap Black Butler fic~ Wooh~ -throws confetti- I dunno when it will be done tho, so STAY TUNED FOR MORE~! Again, hope you enjoyed and R&R~!**

**Peace I'm Out (=3=)v**


End file.
